A Dangerous Mind
by Anesther
Summary: A Jacob/Alice multi-chapter fiction: Because of who he is, she suffers from myopia. Rating may change. Critique please! UPDATED: MARCH 6, 2010!
1. Praefari

**AN: Hello! If you clicked on this story, you should beware because this is going to be a Jacob/Alice fiction—no matter **_**what**_**, it will be. Yes, it's an odd pairing, but we all have different tastes. (Jasper/Alice **_**is**_** lovable though, it's my favourite twilight-canon!) –laugh- Anyway, like usual, I'd like constructive criticism. You can flame if you wish—so long as you login; 'cause, frankly, it's annoying and cowardly if you don't. XD And yeah, the title's more Edward/Bella but the song I listened to—the title—could be Jacob/Alice if the pairing ever was so… Yup!**

_XxXxXxX_

**_A Dangerous Mind_**

_XxXxXxX_

Preface

It frightened her.

She felt like the breath had been knocked out of her, this body which needed nothing. It was difficult to see for one flicker of a moment; and that one minute scared her more than anything ever had. She just _couldn't see_.

And when she tried harder, there were only half images of those she held dear, the life she had. And _no_ image of Jasper—nothing which connected to him: no glimpse of his handsome face, his baritone chuckles or that gentle smile he only shared with her…

She felt so broken in that instant. A choking sound ripped itself through her throat, eternally dry eyes somehow prickling.

_What did it mean?_


	2. Acerbitas

**AN: Not a great way to start—especially since it took a **_**while**_** to upload this—but I hope it's alright and that you all like it. :D**

**Thank you to: Fon-Master Ion, Avada Cantare, Jacob4ever luver, Twilight. Nerd. 4. Life., Makenna, and Alice Cullen Luvs Jacob Black. You guys rock! XD**

Harshness

Things seemed to have become normal—for the most part.

Alice glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the seemingly young man who couldn't keep his gaze or hands away from his lover's face. She was happy that the two had gotten back together. Bella was more than willing to forgive what he'd done; and she can see that Edward was going to try much harder to be the being she deserves, as he always puts it.

But Alice kept wondering about the holes. Edward's undoubtedly going to be much more protective since he found out about the wolf-boy Bella had been visiting during their absence. It worried her, too; Bella was like a sister, and knowing that she would be so close to a young werewolf caused much anxiety. Especially since she wouldn't be able to see Bella if she went to La Push.

It went unnoticed by the human girl near him, but Alice caught the small growl rumbling in her adoptive sibling's chest. She met similar golden oculars briefly, before he averted them back to mirthful brown ones, a smile forming on Edward's lips as his dear girl reached up to kiss his cheek.

The vampire woman giggled lightly as she rose from her seat, and headed to the kitchen door where Jasper and Emmett were now entering.

Flitting to his side, Alice grinned brightly at Jasper, who returned it with his eyes. He never really needed to show her outright how much he cared for her, those warm butterscotch eyes spoke so much depth that words couldn't.

"Shall we be going, then?" Edward inquired to Bella.

The dark-haired girl groaned loudly. The only time that she was able to be with Edward—besides him sneaking into her room every night—was during school. "Okay." She complied, trudging as slowly as she could to Edward's Volvo. Edward laughed lightly and took Bella's hand.

Rosalie and Emmett were already settled into the Corvette, the blonde's gaze watching the retreating pair carefully. Alice turned and sent her a glare. Rosalie seemed to have choked, and whipped her head forward, turning the ignition and quickly backing out from the parking space.

The petite vampire understood why Rosalie was hesitant to wholeheartedly entrust her lifestyle with Bella, but it was no excuse for the trouble which ensued afterwards, though everything had worked out better than they'd wished. Rosalie was actually caring once you knew how to crack through the shell and her trust was something that shouldn't be taken for granted. Though Edward was angrier with Rosalie than anyone else, Alice knew her sister would change and she kept that idea in mind.

Jasper and Alice arrived not shortly after Rosalie and Emmett and walked through the double doors.

Esme peered around from the kitchen doorway, her smile lighting up the room. "Edward's with Bella right?"

Jasper nodded while Alice spoke. "Yes, Esme, but, unfortunately, Charlie's not going to let her come over anytime soon." The future was looking pretty bleak at the moment; Esme was looking forward to having Bella over, but Charlie was relentless in his parental duties.

Esme's face dropped. "Oh, I see." She sighed heavily. "I do hope things will sort out soon. Bella does bring life into this house."

Jasper tilted his head away, walking to one of the large windows and darting out onto a tree, leaping gracefully upwards to the top. Esme was instantly contrite.

"I said the wrong thing at the wrong time, didn't I?"

Alice smiled compassionately at her mother. "It's not your fault. Jasper's always been harsher on himself than anyone could possibly do to him."

"But…" Esme sighed again. "I never seem to say the right words nowadays in front of him."

Patting her shoulder, Alice gave Esme a brief hug before heading to the large opening herself. A few quick steps and her dainty form landed near Jasper's, the blonde's poise stiff as he continued to gaze outwards, bits of sunrays scattering from the gray clouds above; it would rain in several seconds however.

"Edward forgives you." She assured him, her soprano voice low.

Jasper released a breath. "He's covering up his real feelings in front of me. He hasn't forgiven me,"

"What makes you think that? Edward knows that it's much more difficult for you."

Shutting his eyes, Jasper leaned back against a branch, like there was suddenly a weight on him, the rain, as predicted, coming down slowly in a drizzle before it became a shower.

Alice closed the small distance between them, took his hand, and watched his face. He opened his eyes then; there was so much doubt marring his brow, a petulant frown tugging down his lips. Cupping his scarred face in her small palms, she rested her forehead against his, dark ebony bangs sticking to ones the colour of rich golden honey.

"Alice…"

"Hush," she murmured. "It's hard adjusting, but don't put yourself so down. You regret it, and that shows you sincerely care about them. You're not evil, Jazz, you've changed."

"I just don't know… I want to be strong, Alice," he whispered, his hands involuntarily reaching for her, resting themselves at the swell of her hip and drawing her body nearer.

Kissing a scar from tip to tip on his cheek, she then pressed her lips on his. Jasper sighed into her mouth, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"You _are_ strong. I can see it."

_I hope so,_ he thinks to himself, nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck, drowning in her scent, the smell of lilacs.

Jasper then jerked his head up, straightening himself erect as he glared down at the brown and green maze below.

Alice was set on alert. She couldn't see them, her gift useless, but her nose was suddenly hit with a strong musk, an earth-like tone mingling with it as she watched a wolf approach, russet fur rippling with every stretch and push of sinewy muscle.

The two vampires quickly jumped down, Jasper already in a defensive position as Alice patiently waited for the wolf to halt in his tracks. The giant creature ducked in the safety of the trees for a short moment, Jacob Black emerging from the shadows in its stead, donning his sweats.

"You're not allowed here." Alice reminded him bitterly. "I don't think you've forgotten that, dog."

Jacob sniffed, his head cocking at an arrogant angle. "I haven't, bloodsucker," he sneered then. "Bella's not here, is she?"

"No thanks to you. Charlie is practically watching her every move."

"Good," he retorted sharply. "She's not safe with things like you."

"And her jumping off a cliff was certainly_ not_ hazardous at all," she replied mockingly.

The werewolf's face flickered pain, but reverted back to its bitter scowl. "Whose fault was that again? I'm not the one who left her brooding and depressed for almost a year."

Alice bristled. "Leave. This isn't Quileute territory mutt." Jasper seemed to make it final when a snarl broke through his teeth.

Jacob turned on his heel. He took a pregnant pause then. "Bella deserves better after everything she's gone through. Does he know that?"

"More than you could possibly understand." The vampire hissed.

The shape-shifter seemed satisfied, but he appeared defeated at the same time, shoulders slacking, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He broke into a sprint, wet leaves scattering in their wake.

Jasper visibly relaxed, coming to his mate's side, the rain pouring harder. There was tenseness in her figure that remained, waves of anxiety suddenly rolling off her. Wrapping his arm around her slender waist, the pair turned around but didn't hurry. Edward wouldn't be here till later, and the water falling on them wasn't a bother.

Alice remembered the boy she'd seen Bella walking with before the werewolves had come around. They were all human, then, and she could see their futures as clearly as anybody—but theirs always went to a blank when it reached a certain pinnacle. It never occurred to her that it meant something else, and dismissed it.

Bella's friend was cheerful and spirited, full of life and naïve. Alice liked the boy, thinking that, should they ever meet, they might've become friends too. When Bella became depressed, like Alice had foretold to Edward that it would happen, the vampire was relieved when she'd seen the young boy from the beach come into her sister's life.

Of course she was sad that Bella wouldn't be part of their coven, but there she was elated at seeing Bella recovering; her smiles were wistful, but happier than they've been in months. She didn't approve when Bella became dangerously addicted to reckless stunts, however, the boy was there and she hoped that he could give Bella what she needed.

And one day, Jacob was gone from the moving pictures—erased like he never existed. Alice had mourned for some strange reason, just as Bella had. But her grief wasn't as long as the vampire's, which greatly puzzled and worried Alice to a huge extent.

It was a cursed blessing, seeing that strange boy erupt into life again—for he'd aged and grew dramatically, heat emanating from his skin at an incredible amount, his scent making her nose twitch unbearably. But what caught her off-guard was the look he gave her, a glare that was filled with spite and disgust.

This wasn't the boy she'd seen Bella with. The one from before was a wonderful person, hardly ever scowled—let alone shown a feeling that was derisive. She, begrudgingly accepted, that he wasn't human anymore, and therefore, untrustworthy.

They were enemies now, something that perturbed her greatly, but there was nothing that could be done. Edward and Bella were back together, and Alice didn't want to see them fall to pieces anymore.


	3. Te Desidero

**AN: Didn't mean to take so long, everyone! But school, you know... You lovely people deserve more than this, so I'll try to make the next one longer. If not, feel free to PM or something. Thanks to reviewers: Avada Cantare, Fon-Master Ion, and BladedInk. Again, thank you all very much for the support! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine, I merely twist them for my own pleasure. Like this...**

**Ed: Wanna see me climb this tree?**

**Bell: Can I come?**

**Ed: Nah, you're too fat. (Joking! I'm not even one to talk. LOL)**

I Miss You

Running felt good.

The wind and rain blew refreshingly against Jacob's burning skin, his mind clear in these moments—where adrenaline brought calm to his thoughts.

At this time, however, it was clouded with blurring images and words—him saying goodbye to Bella, her face upset and forlorn; the leeches forbidding him from asking of her, teeth bared, skin glittering unnaturally in dim rays, their faces beautifully sculpted…and so horribly terrifying.

Jacob hated them; they weren't good, weren't trustworthy. They shouldn't have come back—Bella would've been better off with him and his tribe. She would've taken a long time to heal the wounds, find the will to move forward; but Jacob was patient, willing to wait just for her. He loved her too much.

But _he_ came back…

Jacob ran faster and bit his lower lip till he tasted blood.

He resisted the temptation to turn into his wolf form. The emotions were there, but they wouldn't be as strong if he didn't think about them—the other side of him would be at ease. Animal instincts could be helpful in stress, one of the things he liked about it. But he wasn't sure he could do that right now—because if he started thinking of Bella again, the rest of the pack will hear.

And he _really_ didn't want to put up with their comments.

Jacob slowed down to a paced jog when he emerged from the woods, just in case some cars or pedestrians passed by. It took him a little over ten minutes to reach his small house; Jacob paused as he reached for the knob, glancing at the motorcycles that now sat unused and silent.

He wanted to go for a ride on his, not so much for the thrill of the rush, but to remember how her laugh had been—it'd been loud and joyous, her smile wide as she raced with him on the dirt path, echoing in his ears. Though the light in Bella's brown eyes wasn't as bright, and her laughter held the twinges of bitterness, she still had _laughed_—with him, for him, because of him…

Shaking his head, Jacob breathed out a low sigh and went inside, quietly shutting the door behind him. Walking to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator, scanning quickly before settling on some leftover pizza from last night. Sticking it in the microwave, Jacob leaned against the counter.

"Jake?" his father called from near the front, his wheelchair scraping the wooden floor.

The young man chuckled to himself. "Yeah, Dad, in here."

He couldn't blame his father for asking—most of the guys just popped up and invited themselves in. Jacob and his father both found it annoying. They were welcome, but damn, didn't they have their _own_ houses and fridges to raid?

Billy Black wheeled in through the small doorway, giving his son a small smile, stopping at the table and reaching for a soda can that was there.

"You want one?" asked Jacob, gesturing to the microwave.

Billy shook his head. "No, I'm alright."

Jacob plopped down into a chair—the table slightly shook but he held it still and took a huge mouthful of pizza. He suddenly realized he was thirsty; Jacob rose and opened the fridge, pulled out a soda and leisurely sat back down.

Jacob and Billy fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It didn't take long before Jacob finished the pizza on his plate. He was still hungry. Offering Billy the rest of the pizza—which he declined—with the consent, the young man sat back with the cardboard box in hand. The hell with it, it's not like cold pizza was going to kill him—food's food.

Halfway into the slice, Billy then asked, "Anything else going on?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. School was uneventful as always. But, of course, it would be if you knew that there were more exciting events to partake—like hunting demons from hell for instance.

"Really?" said Billy, voice sounding nonchalant.

"Uh-huh." Jacob replied in very much the same tone.

Jacob knew what Billy wanted; he wanted to know whether or not he was holding up from Bella's rejoining the vampire coven. His father was very subtle about it, but Jacob always felt his suspicion rise immediately when it came to this. He probably meant well, but the shape-shifter didn't feel particularly inclined to discuss it further.

Billy, apparently, wasn't going to leave it at that like usual. "Did you see her?"

"No. She wasn't there." murmured Jacob, his voice low.

Billy was quiet for a few seconds, eyeing his son with concern. "It's dangerous to cross the boundary line, Jake. You know that."

"Yeah,"

The man watched his son carefully; he wasn't so direct when trying to get Jacob to talk about his worries, but his son was looking more depressed by the day. He trusted Jacob not to make any stupid decisions, as other teenagers were prone to do when pushed, but he couldn't help feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Perhaps it's for the best, Jacob." said Billy, trying a different approach.

Jacob frowned a little. "I don't think so, Dad. Leeches will never make good mates—they only care for their 'existence' and what _they_ want, not what other people need. Nothing else,"

Billy left it at that, nodded in understanding and took a long sip from his can.

The phone then rang, and Jacob rose to answer. "Hello?"

"Jake, Sam's called a meeting." Jared informed him.

Resisting the urge to groan, the boy told him he'd be there soon. Putting it back into the cradle, he looked back at his father. "Sam's called another meeting."

His father only nodded, wheeling himself to their living room and turning on the T.V.

"See you later," Jacob called over his shoulder.

"See you later."

Jacob ran quickly thru the rain into the forest, halting briefly to tug off his sweats and tie them to the cord round his ankle. He ran a little longer in his human form—pushing things he didn't want the pack to hear into the deepest recess of his mind; once he felt he was secure, the shape-shifter rippled, fur exploding out from inside the skin, and he landed gracefully on his forepaws, continuing to bound forward.

"_Where are you at?" _

"_Not far—you'll see us soon,"_ Sam's answer coursed through his mind.

Sure enough, it didn't take much longer than a minute to see his pack. Jacob halted beside Embry.

"_What's going on Sam?"_

The black wolf met Jacob's dark gaze._ "We're losing the trail,"_

"_What?"_ he demanded before anyone else. _"How could we be losing its scent? Yesterday, we_ _were coming close—"_

"_The vampire seems to be getting better at guessing our maneuvers,"_ their leader stated calmly, _"It's nothing to be concerned of yet, but we will have to plan our strategies more elaborately—in case she manages to pass our defenses again,"_

Jacob wasn't entirely sure that that could work. If the bloodsucker was able to pull through before, who knows how long it would take before she found a break in the link. He would have to trust that it would; if Bella got hurt…

"_The girl's got her _own_ leeches to protect her,"_ Paul reminded him unkindly, _"I'm sure she's not going to get hurt anytime soon. Hell, she might _like_ it if she—"_

"_Shut up!"_ Jacob shouted in his head, his lips pulling back in a snarl as Sam said, _"Paul, that's_ _enough."_

"_I'm just stating facts,"_ Paul growled at Jacob, then turned to Sam. _"Do we really need to risk _our _lives for her? She probably doesn't appreciate it anyway and those creatures she has are looking after—"_

"_We're not only protecting her, Paul—but everyone who lives here,"_ Sam interrupted, casting glances at everyone there—particularly Jacob who looked ready to gnash his teeth in Paul. _"Remember that it's our job to make sure no one who resides here comes to harm—whether they need it or not," _he finished, sliding his dark eyes over to Paul after the last part. Paul was silently fuming, but left it at that.

Jacob was relieved, visibly tensing less and less. He had promised himself that he would look after her—despite her choice. And he would keep his promise.

_XxXxXxX_

Bella was tapping her pencil in irritation, trying to focus on the problems before her on the paper, but was proving exceedingly difficult to concentrate.

Edward wouldn't be here for another ten minutes—since her father had decided to create a time schedule for them; luckily, Charlie still didn't suspect the truth that Edward would always sneak up to her room through the window. But right now, Edward's absence wasn't the problem gnawing at her.

She missed Jacob.

All the time, _every_ _day_, he was making himself an unwelcome guest into her mind: his infectious laughter, his loving smile, his understanding, and those dark eyes that could see well past her, into her self, and she wouldn't feel so lonely. This was how Jacob used to be however—_her_ Jacob, her personal sun.

But, even though he was different from before, Bella couldn't deny that he had still been caring towards her, made her feel something akin to the comfort she'd lost. He still loved her—even though she'd been broken, even though she loves someone else…

Bella tried pushing her friend out of her head. Well, he used to be her friend…

_That's right,_ the girl thinks to herself. He used to be. If he was _really_ a friend, he wouldn't have gone and told her father about the motorcycles. She didn't even know why she was thinking of all those moments with him. Still…

She couldn't exactly blame him. She'd left Jacob so abruptly to rescue Edward, tossing him carelessly aside like he didn't even matter, like everything he'd done for her meant nothing, all the time he spent trying to make her smile, putting her back together, show her life again… And she repaid him by breaking _him_ apart.

She really was stupid.

Was there any way to make it better?

No; probably not.

Bella wouldn't have been surprised if he didn't ever want to talk with her anymore. He had a right to be just as angry at her as she was with him. Though, for Bella, her baleful attitude towards didn't exactly last very long and she'd already begun to feel guilty about not speaking with him.

She put her face into her hands, letting herself wonder what he was doing, how he was doing. Were things getting better with the pack? Was Jake still keeping up with school? Had he gotten hurt at all? Bella paled at the thought, Victoria's face coming to view, framed by vividly dancing fire, sneering down at an injured Jacob—

Bella jumped in her chair, the ring at the door louder than normal.

Hastily standing up, Charlie eyeing her closely, Bella crossed to the front door.

"Edward!" she cheered.

Crookedly smiling, Edward entered. "Bella," he said gently. Turning to Charlie, he nodded and said, "Hello Chief Swan."

Charlie grunted.

Bella inwardly rolled her eyes. "Let's go to the kitchen, I need some help on our assignment."

Edward chuckled. "All right then."

She smiled in relief to herself. With Edward there, she could finally concentrate. With Edward there, she could try to forget everything bad that happened. She would feel whole again… Well, almost.


	4. Actus Reus

**AN: I'm terribly sorry! I was so caught up in finals that I couldn't update like I wanted. Then, when school was finally over, the day after my optometrist said I couldn't go on the computer because my eyes were sensitive to light—limiting my time to an hour a day. (But they didn't let me on anyway.) I just got it back last Friday… With the one hour limit intact.**

**So, you can hate me. I hope this is enough for all of you. And pardon the grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks to Avada Cantare (I hope this pleases your expectations. XD) and BladedInk for reviewing last chapter, as well as anyone who alerted—my mail won't work right now—I appreciate them all. This is the longest one so far too. =^.^=**

Wrongful Act

The vampire was angry.

Who did that…_dog _think he was?

The future had been set—Bella holding onto Edward's arm, the pair serene and content—when it suddenly morphed from its direction, her friend walking away, Edward disappearing from her sights.

The moon was high in the sky, icy wind blowing against skin harder than stone. Alice, of course, paid no attention to it. She'd never felt more enraged in her entire existence. He was ruining everything for them.

The boy loves Bella too.

Alice knew this. But it still didn't excuse what he'd been doing. Edward felt horrible enough without that cur showing him images of Bella lost and hurt, jumping off the rough cliff...

She sped up even faster, nimbly leaping from branch to branch. Though she couldn't predict his route, she could smell the sharp musk wafting from his fur.

Alice halted when she spotted a russet silhouette, standing vigilant and alert. Large ears twitched her way, and the canine's head tilted; pitch black eyes narrowed and the vampire couldn't help but smirk at the gleam from large razor teeth.

Hopping lightly from her perch, Alice dodged neatly the oncoming attack; his claws had dug deep gouges into the moist earth, clumps tossed into the air. He turned around quickly, the jaw snapping down empty air—for she'd escaped that one as well; a little too close however.

The young man morphed then, and the vampire raised her head to stare up at his large frame.

"What do you want, leech?" Jacob growled.

Alice raised a delicate brow, shifting her eyes left to right.

"They won't interrupt."

She couldn't help asking. "Why?"

"They're too far away." was the nonchalant explanation.

She left it at that. "I'm here to talk,"

He snorted. "I don't speak with monsters."

"Unless it's for your purposes; right?" Alice stated just as impassively.

Jacob glared at her small form. "What are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be out wreaking havoc on the world's civilians?"

"You know my family has done nothing of the sort." She sharply retorted.

"Who knows." He calmly replied, folding his arms behind his head. "So, bloodsucker, what do you want?"

"To talk about Bella,"

He was silent for a moment. He turned away from the vampire, apparently too lost to remember that she could kill him. Alice studied the shape-shifter, waiting patiently, the sounds of wildlife echoing around them as they stood, rooted in their spots.

"What about her?" he whispered then.

What was going through his head? She thinks; he sounds like he would break… She pushed the thought aside. "You can't see her anymore."

"Who the _hell _are you to tell me that?!" he snapped, drowning out the creatures themselves.

"Who do you think _you_ are to ruin their happiness?" she said, rigid now from fury. "Bella is happy with Edward and you dare to take that away from her?"

"Happy?" he scoffed. "That's a load of shit. You call constant pain being happy?"

"She's not in pain—she's perfectly content with my brother."

Jacob sniffed in disdain; of course one such as her—someone who was family to_ him_ especially—wouldn't understand. Turning on his heel, he began retreating. Alice was by him instantly, gripping his wrist tightly. "You know she is."

Again he tried walking forward, trying to shake her off with a snarl escaping him. When the woman didn't relent, he suddenly lifted her above his head and tossed her forward. Alice righted herself easily, using the tree she would've crashed in, to spring back at the shape-shifter. Knowing Bella would be upset if the mongrel was hurt, Alice pushed him roughly enough to just bruise.

Jacob grunted as he hit the ground, shivering in disgust when she was hovering above him, legs on either side of his torso to prevent him from moving.

_Damn this leech,_ he thought angrily. He struggled underneath her, though she wasn't heavy, he was completely pinned by her strength. He was trapped, under her mercy. He could transform right now. The vampire's head was close enough to bite. He just needed a second to change…

"Listen to me, Jacob Black." She hissed, the golden orbs hard and cold. "You need to leave her be. Why won't you understand that she is meant for him?"

"No, she isn't," his tone was low. "He hurt her, and seeing her like that was terrible. He doesn't deserve someone like her. Do _you_ get it?"

Alice was quietly brooding. She looked away from him when she found nothing. "He's sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't cut anything." Jacob wasn't merciful. "You can't honestly tell me that he wouldn't leave again if—"

"Edward knows now that it would be a mistake," she said in a whisper. "He loves Bella deeply—"

"Then why did he leave her, huh? If he loved her so much, why did he leave her in a state worse than death?" he demanded now, propping himself up by his elbows. Again, he forgot that she wasn't human; his face was inches from hers, the bangs he was growing brushing lightly against her temple.

Alice, too, forgot; but pulled away for another reason. His breath was too warm on her face, and it was uncomfortable enough with acknowledging the fact she was still on top of him. This young werewolf…

This _naked_ young werewolf…

If she'd been human, she was sure her face would've been the darkest red. Ignoring the embarrassing feeling, she then realized her hands weren't as cold; of their own volition, her fingers spread on his chest, pressing a little more, taking in the heat.

"Well?" he asks again.

"He left because…" started Alice. "There was an incident on her birthday. After that, Edward decided the best way to keep her safe was to leave."

He stared at her, his face contorted with confusion. "Whatever it was couldn't have been that bad."

"It _was_. You weren't there."

He snorted, this time in revulsion. "If he's supposed to be so smart, he should've been able to find a different way to keep her safe without leaving. Didn't you tell him how to do it? Aren't you the one who gets visions or somethin'?"

Alice was stock-still. She blinked slowly. "How…?"

He shrugged slightly. "Bella told me a little about you."

"She did, huh?"

His expression was suddenly one of worry. "You're not mad at her, are you?"

"Of course I am not."

Jacob looked much more relieved. "Oh, good,"

She watched him carefully; a little smile was spreading on his face, his dark eyes softened, and he looked at ease. She knew he wasn't a bad person—anyone who loved Bella was good at heart. But this was something secretive to her; this smile felt rare though she'd never really seen it. The way his mouth curled upwards made her wonder how bright it would be if it was real. More so if he meant it, and directed to her…

It suddenly turned back to its impertinent frown, and Alice had an urge to smooth his mouth back up. Frowns didn't suit this boy.

"So? You couldn't see a different way?"

"My premonitions don't work in that manner."

Jacob eyed her skeptically. "That right, huh?"

She glared down at him. "Yes."

"Ah…" he said quietly, averting his dark eyes. "Then _how_ does it work?"

Alice was cautious now; he may love Bella, however, he was still the enemy of her coven. She did not reply, and gave him a look of reverence. Jacob gave her a sidelong glance. He internally sighed. She wasn't going to tell him anything. Then again, why would she? Loyalty is a strong bind, so it'd make sense that she would be tight-lipped about that kind of information.

He felt the hands loosen, and he sat up quickly before she could push him back down. Alice jumped immediately when she felt herself slide down from his abdomen, the heat intensifying by a margin. The woman raised her head as she leapt away, putting a good distance between them. The male body wasn't something she was unused to—she knew about it quite well. However, decorum was still a virtue despite how the times had changed. Jacob Black was a monster, yes, but he should at least be given privacy. Though, it_ was_ a little late for that… But she didn't even_ look_.

"I don't know why you're looking away." His voice rang then, loud and clear.

"What're you talking about?"

Jacob smirked suddenly, his white teeth showing as he cocked his head at her; the set of dark eyes seemed to sparkle. "You sat on me. I think_ I_ should be the one embarrassed."

Alice paled, aghast. Her mouth hung open slightly, topaz oculars wide at his brashness. She gave him a fierce stare, making sure her eyes were directly on his face. "Have you no modesty?"

"I run in the nude all the time—in a sense. Besides,_ you_ initiated the tackle."

"Why didn't _you_ put your sweats on?" she huffed, whitening more by the second, now turning her head from him. "Are you really that indecent?"

"You're not a _real_ girl. So, I guess it doesn't matter."

Alice narrowed her eyes further at the comment. She was about to make a retort, when the brush rustled. Both she and the shape-shifter whipped their heads at the noise. Alice searched and drew up a blank. That meant it was one of the wolves.

The vampire turned around and was about to leave, but the wolf caught her by the upper arm. "Where are you going?"

"Home." said Alice quickly. If they found her here…

His eyes darkened indubitably. "Coward,"

"I am _not_—"

The picture blurred quickly: a pale hand reached out, curled in the way an animal unleashed its talons; it had moved down to swipe in an empty space. But it was the exact spot where…

Alice pulled Jacob back, just as Victoria pounced down onto the ground Jacob had stood. The silver light danced in her fiery tresses as she moved forward again, a smile appearing on her lips. She jumped high into the air, and the pair jumped apart from each other as she came down.

Jacob turned to the smaller vampire. "Jump into the trees!"

Alice lifted her brow as she flitted away from the attack she foresaw. Victoria then set out to strike at Jacob—who had the ability to evade, and there was no image of Victoria actually hitting him—but Alice reacted first by pulling the other female vampire by the hair and dragging her down.

Jacob rushed over and pulled her off, whispering urgently, "Get into the highest branch now—my pack's coming."

She found herself wondering how he would defend himself. The look he sent her reassured her from the doubts and she gracefully bounded upwards, listening to the surprised screech Victoria gave and Alice glanced down in time to see the human form explode, a tearing sound accompanying it.

Howls resounded within the dense forest, and she watched as Victoria's face twisted with fear and loathing. She was a blur of white and red as she slinked away; and, not even a few seconds later, the wolves came into view. They didn't pause to communicate and immediately trailed after Victoria, with Jacob at the front.

Moments passed; Alice let out a heavy sigh of relief. They hadn't smelled her.

But what really got her was that he hadn't said anything to them, that he had gotten a vampire already—a _Cullen_ vampire. Was this because she was a friend of Bella's? Or was he going to tell them later and attack her family once they decided when?

She closed her eyes and looked despite the reminder that she couldn't see wolves; images did start running by, but none that contained any threat. The future was quiet and undisturbed. Alice didn't know how long that would last, but she knew this.

He had kept her safe. And she now owed him for it.

_XxXxXxX_

"_Cut her off from the left, Jake!"_ Sam commanded.

"_Already on it,"_

Jacob moved swiftly to the direction, his movements light and quiet though running. Teeth bared, he pounced at the vampire. She managed to evade it, hot breath on her heels. His teeth had scraped her calf and she yowled in rage, deftly spinning on the ball of her other foot, and rounded a kick to his shoulder.

The wolf jumped into the air, the vampire clearly missing her target. Landing in front of her, Jacob opened his mouth, ready to bite down into her skull. Victoria's fear heightened, and she swooped underneath, leaping into a branch of a tall pine.

Embry managed to bite down into her coat, dragging her back down from the escape. Infuriated, the vampire slammed a fist into his shoulder. He winced, but held tightly, smashing a giant paw into her back. Jared came then, capturing a whaling arm in his mouth. Victoria fervently kicked, crying in a shrill voice. Whirling to face Jared, she scratched the side of his large face, blood dripping from her white fingers. She then kicked Embry's hind legs, and made a hasty retreat, letting her natural instincts guide her from the danger.

"_Damn this fucking bitch!"_ Jared growled, already bounding after the monster.

"_Calm yourself," _chided Sam, relieved that the cut had not been too deep; he could already feel Jared's wound healing itself._ "We'll get her,"_

Jacob hastily picked up his pace, the scenery becoming a mesh of red-brown, green, and ivory pools—the only clear vision was of the vampire. She was becoming even faster however, her drive definitely coming in. They were losing her…

Then she disappeared from sight.

"No!_"_ howled Jacob. _"Where the fucking hell did she _go_?!"_

"_I can't believe she got away again," _said Paul, irritated. He'd been looking forward to lashing into her.

"_You're not the only one." _Jacob heaved furiously, his mind reeling. They'd been so close to catching her—the closest they've gotten so far; and, again, she managed to squeeze through their defenses. It pissed him off.

Paul snorted. _"You and me both; this leech does the same thing every time, but it always catches us outta nowhere."_

"_Which is why we are going to have to double our efforts."_ said Sam.

"_What?"_ inquired Jared, _"We're _already_ doing everything we can—this is the third night in a row that all of us have played sentry. If we can't catch the bloodsucker now, what will doubling our time do?"_

"_There is now way of knowing unless we try, Jared," _Sam quietly replied. _"We are all weary from chasing the rogue, but we have a duty to protect. Remember that."_

"_If you say so, Sam." _admitted Jared.

Jacob could feel the doubt in every mind, though Sam's held a more optimistic view. To be leader of the pack required that—and he wouldn't know a better person to lead them. Sam gave him a nod, and, deciding that the pack needed rest, let them off to their own ways.

The wolf ran off quickly, freely letting his mind wander to tedious things: whether or not Billy had gotten a meal, if he was really able to finish the rest of his English essay tonight, should he take the offer of taking after-school tutoring to catch up on courses?—worries a teenager should have.

But once he transformed back to his human form, he let the real problems enter, complications that normal people wouldn't have to deal with. He found it stupid that this was where he would be able to think like a normal person about inhuman crap.

Jacob flopped down onto his small mattress, watching pale light stream through the window, spilling onto the floor. This was so damn irritating; first that leech decides to play a game, going every which way and she still gets out of their synchronized tactics. Then, there was the other one…

Did she merely just want to talk about Bella and her leech? He figured that much, but he still didn't believe that she was allowed to tell him; who did she think she was? The things she said sounded like shit. Jacob knows that there's always a different way to go around if one direction doesn't suit the course of solving the problem. And, honestly, he cannot see why a vampire—who's supposedly one of the most intelligent creatures on the planet—could not have had some type of backup plan.

That wasn't what he wanted to think about though. He was confused. It still did not seem plausible that she would come all the way past the boundary line to talk about them. But, then, maybe this was some sort of payback against him for crossing to their side of the forest a few days previous. Was that really all there was to it? It didn't seem like she was finished discussing whatever she needed to get off her chest, even if it was on that particular subject.

Sighing, Jacob twists onto his side. He still didn't like the way she reproached him. _Stupid midget_ _of a vampire,_ he thinks vehemently.

He's seen her with Bella a few times, rather light-hearted from a distance for a bloodsucker, but he still had no positive opinion of her or any of the others. But it was odd, talking to her. She actually looked like she cared, responded the way a concerned friend would. Though she wasn't alive, she sure as hell could pull off feeling some sort of emotion.

And then, there was the… little incident.

The leech did it first, _she_ pinned him to the ground after all. But, it wasn't completely unpleasant. Not really. He actually… liked feeling her hands on his chest. The coolness that exuded from those pale fingertips was a relief from his constant temperature, spreading from his chest to his torso, along the nerves of aching shoulders. He never felt anything so cold—not from the sea or the rain and snow—and it'd been a nice reprieve.

When he'd gotten angry, Jacob inwardly cursed at himself for deciding to put his face so close to hers. The smell coming off her was too sickly sweet—it had been sharper, still, from such close proximity. But her breath—though intensely cloy on his nose—was even cooler, and he had stayed there to feel the iciness of it wash over his face.

Suddenly, he felt those strong, but delicate-looking digits push against his skin, and he'd repressed the sudden sigh of content that threatened to escape his lips. Jacob had noticed that pressure, but didn't speak anything of it, for fear of causing her to pull her hands away; and then, she would not have conversed with him.

When she'd slid, just a fraction down his waist, he was completely caught off guard; her reflexes had not been quick enough on that and he wished they had been. Mocking that she was not a girl was most certainly a lie. Thighs had caressed the sides of his body, slender limbs brushed against his abdomen ever so lightly. Jacob was not used to a woman's figure so indescribably near, hugs being the only thing he'd given and received. The young man repeated to himself that she was not actually real, artificial; there is nothing human about her.

When he looked at her after, the expression was full of thoughtful disconcertment, her gaze distant. To his own surprise even, he'd begun teasing her about it. It had made him feel better, seeing a proud vampire so flustered, and it made him forget his own shame for a few minutes. But here, in the quiet solitude of his room, everything returned, making him think more than he wanted to.

The question this shape-shifter had been avoiding was why he had let her go. All he had needed to do was inform Sam and the rest that a monster from the Cullen coven had breached through their territory; they would've killed her and attacked her family instantly. They wouldn't have waited.

But that bothered him to a huge extreme. Realizing that it did wasn't any comfort to him, either. He was now contemplating how, why. Was she also capable of tricking people into thinking completely different notions? He scratched that out, and figured that he didn't want to hurt Bella any more than he has already done. He'd dug a huge pit for himself by tattling on Bella, and that was not an experience he was willing to live again.

It wasn't only that. She had saved him. Prepared for battle, this new structured body of his was, and yet, he felt a sliver of gratitude for what she had done. She had not only pulled him away from an unexpected attack, but thwarted the second attempt as well—though that one he was expecting and would have defended himself easily.

He owed his life to a demon.

Jacob shut his eyes tightly, rubbing his temple.

The room suddenly got a shade lighter.

Opening one eye to a slit, he groaned as he saw dim rays of dawn peek into his bedroom. Not bothering to glance at the clock, Jacob shifted over to his other side and buried his face into the pillow. He decided school could screw itself for today and so could every thing else concerning it. Yawning, he felt his eyelids droop, sleep beginning to claim him fast, but not before his thoughts remembered pure gold burning above him whilst ice etched itself into his very skin.

_XxXxXxX_

Jasper was the first one who greeted Alice upon her return. Remained by her side more than typical of his façade at school, and is continuing to be vigilant here at their home. He watched her anxiously, wondering where she had been the entire time and why had she come back with a wan smile and blanched demeanor. Though he had not _spoken_ about it, she knew he could feel and see it. She reassured him that she merely wanted to go for a run, and, having done so, she felt much better, laughing like she would and expressing herself in the utmost gaiety.

He was far from convinced but had let up on her.

Though that was far from the truth, she didn't want Jasper to become worried—or worse, become furious that she—

Had gone off to check if that outfit was still there in the shopping window; it was simply lovely: the blouse was a soft pale violet, the material would just flow like silk through your fingers, and the jeans were custom-made in Berlin. Though the shop was in Port Angeles, she was very capable of noticing when or not the fabric used for the item was precious to find.

She kept thinking about the outfit as Edward hurried down the staircase, his eyes very easy to read that he'd been waiting to go back as soon as possible to Bella. It was very clear that Edward disliked the curfew intensely, but he wished to fall back into good graces with Charlie and remained perfectly innocent; besides the nightly visits into Bella's room.

Alice glanced at the clock. It certainly was time for him to go.

Other than a quick goodbye, Edward was out the door in a second. Alice waited to hear the soft purr of the Volvo. Once she was certain that he was the reasonable distance away, she ceased thinking her lie.

Jasper still watched her surreptitiously, his gaze concerned. She felt her mate's eyes upon her, and she gave him a bright smile. The look didn't waver, merely narrowing a fraction at her bright exterior. He felt a silent turmoil inside her, tumultuous and going in all directions, the spray of it coming to hit his nerves.

Alice turned around, wanting to think. Jasper suddenly gripped her forearm, causing her to halt and whirled to face him. His eyes searched hers, probing, wanting to know what was the reason for her distress. Like always, he was quiet, waiting to see if she wanted to talk about it, and if not, he would be the gentleman he was and leave her be. Alice wished to tell him everything, but now was not the time. Not until she could make everything out…

His hand tightened instinctively.

The vampire girl smiled gently, reaching up to rest her hand on his chest. With his other hand, Jasper placed it on the side of her face, stroking the skin with his thumb. Though she would not tell him a thing of what occurred, she did not want to leave his side either, and tugged him by the hand, leading him to the couch.

Jasper sat down, pulling her down with him. Tucking her legs beneath her, Alice laid her head against his broad shoulder, closing her eyes while he occupied himself by brushing his lips against her temple, his hand moving on its own along her arm.

She sighed deeply, burying her face into his chest.

"Nothing is the matter, correct?" he murmured into her ear.

She nodded.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am," replied she, "Nothing is going on."

Jasper lifted Alice's head, his fingers firmly on her chin, but his eyes were molten gold, warmth exuding from him. The woman gripped his hand into hers, twining her fingers into his. She was suddenly panged by guilt, a brief but vivid memory of heat absorbing into her limbs.

"Alice?" inquired Jasper, shocked from the change in mood. He winced inwardly as it seemed to get larger, her confusion at his question making the perception of it increase.

She hung her head; she was now pushing the wolf out of her thoughts, trying to forget that part of their encounter. She still had not successfully blocked any aspect that had to do with Jacob Black, but enough so that the vampire could look up at her mate. His face was solicitous, and he held her face in both hands, sending waves of blithe and calm waves.

Alice smiled. She had not meant to send out that negative feeling, especially since Jasper was so close. But she told herself that she would be more careful and not let her thoughts stray again to the young shape-shifter.

Not when Jasper was able to feel it.

Not when Edward could read every bit in her mind.

And, especially, because she should not be thinking of him.


	5. Curiositas

**AN: I'm sorry… First, there are other stories that I have to contend with. Then, looking back on my unsatisfactory grades beforehand, I decided that I really need to do my best this year in school, so I focused solely on my studies—'cause, really, it's my Senior year and I want to make it; as much as I love writing FanFiction, it's not a possible future career—if it were, I'd at least have a dollar in my pocket. LOL**

**So… Why do I get a chance to write? Because I caught the flu. If things are sloppy, it's 'cause of this. Alright, so, again, I apologize for the delay, feel free to send a PM next time I take too long, and I hope this is enjoyable. Thanks for your patience everybody! **

Curiosity

Jacob Black was too lost in thought to pay attention. The scribbles on the chalkboard were blurred from his lack of concentration, splitting words into two as he wondered what he should do.

Leaning back precariously in his chair, he watched the gray sky, dim light breaking through. There was a voice in the back of his mind—it told him not to do anything brash. Another, told him to search, as soon as school was over, to find the vampire who'd saved him.

The former growled viciously, refusing to acknowledge that such a creature willingly placed themselves on the line for him. It kept reminding him that it was only because he was a friend to the girl he loved. The wolf in him did not want to see that…thing.

But the other side was…_writhing_.

It wanted to know _why_ exactly she'd done what she did; not just because she was friends with Bella too—that couldn't have been the only reason. The vampire had to plotting something, a plan that would, somehow, involve him.

_I mean,_ he thinks to himself, _she couldn't have done it because it was a_ justified_ thing to do…_

"Mr. Black." Another voice, hoarse and weary, rang out from in front of him. "Will you please pay attention?"

"I _am_ paying attention."

The man quirked a brow, snickers floating randomly in the room. "Really then? Maybe you'd like to explain the problem on the board then."

"All right." He glanced at it quickly, and skimmed the notes he barely managed to write. "You divide the one-fourth by three, and then multiply it by five."

With a stiff nod, the teacher wrote the answer, irked that he was right.

Jacob resisted the urge to groan loudly; this was taking _forever_!

His eyes slid to his right, feeling someone watching him. Two girls were giving him rather promiscuous looks, one even winking in his direction when he raised a brow; they were soon chatting again in whispers, but he still received those flirtatious hints.

Not that he actually cared—nothing like that bothered him at all; sometimes he'd find it amusing that these women were now sending these ravenous, coy eyes, trailing along the skin of his arms. Before, he'd been just a normal boy, not much to look at, particularly. Sure, some girls thought he had been cute; however these quirky ways were a bit much. He shoves off their self-conceit, their shallowness.

He'd nearly jumped from exultation when the bell rang.

Jacob jogged quickly to his bike, kicking off and releasing the clutch in the blink of an eye.

The pack would be wondering where he had headed off to. He will make up a lie. It's not as though Sam needed everybody. It had been nearly four days since the red-haired vixen came into their part of the forest, likely needed time to recuperate.

Jacob was worried about that, but not so much. He'd patrolled extra hours around Bella's those past four nights, and there was nothing—no scent, no footprints, nothing. He would still look after her, but a bit of the anxiety was lowering.

Coming to a stop light, the shape-shifter scanned around, hoping that she would just, well, appear.

It was a lot to wish for, but he kept thinking that if he rounded the next corner, she would be there. Jacob kept doing that for the next half hour, becoming more aggravated by the minute. He took a deep, cleansing breath, willing his inner self to just remain dormant.

_Oh, this is pointless. _

What exactly made him believe that she was just going to be strolling around at this time, or this neighborhood, even _why_ she would be?

Revving the engine, Jacob steered his motorcycle in the general direction of La Push, a tinge of annoyance with himself coming out. Definitely not his brightest moment, but he figured he had to give the plan a shot of sorts, no matter how idiotic it seemed.

Then there was a spike in the air—every sweet smell on this earth just wafting into his nose, sharply stinging it with its odd mix of floral and unnatural essence. Wrinkling his face, he looked about, a little voice telling him that it could be another vampire.

But it wasn't; luck was on his side today and Jacob almost smiles in triumph to see the petite vampire wandering aimlessly near a few shops, contemplating thoughtfully which one she really wanted to enter. And she was alone.

_Perfect. _

_XxXxXxX_

Alice held up a scarf carefully, admiring the attention to detail. There was a tiny stitch coming out of it, and she was torn between leaving it or purchasing it anyway, as she could always patch it up herself.

A resigned sigh escaped her lips, and she was about to set it down, when a husky voice reverberated behind her.

"Why are you putting it back? I know it's too white for_ your_ skin, but it's not bad."

She smelled him the instant he parked his motorcycle, the minute he started following silently behind her. The vampire turned around calmly, squarely looking up at him directly, despite him dwarfing her by three feet.

"Now you're an expert at clothing, I assume?"

He grinned for some reason, catching her off-guard. "Nah, but I like to consider myself an expert at mocking leeches."

She resumed fuming, walking swiftly in a different direction, dropping the scarf back on the rack. He pursued.

They remained silent for several moments, Jacob walking just a few paces behind her, as she browsed through their aisles. Alice kneeled down to pick up a pair of shoes, deliberately ignoring the shape-shifter. Examining them closely, she finally whispered, "You followed me."

"Yeah, you could say that." He says in an equally low voice.

The girl raises her eyebrows, bemused and generally angry. "Why is that? You shouldn't be here."

"This isn't your territory y'know."

Scoffing, she side-steps around him and heads over to the jewelry cases. She skimmed them over, murmuring softly at him. "That may be true, but what reason did you have to follow me?"

Jacob joined her side, pretending to be interested in the rings and necklaces. Some were pretty, actually, but it's not as though he had the money to buy them. Or even sure that _she_ would accept anything like this from him. Besides, she probably likes the value of home-made possessions better. He inwardly reminds himself, cheering himself at the thought.

"To ask you something," he replies a moment later, continuing to have his dark eyes downcast.

"That so?" inquires Alice, swiftly giving him a quick look.

As he opens his mouth, Jacob and Alice are approached by a woman behind the counter. "Do you need help with anything?"

Alice speaks first, giving the older looking woman a pleasant smile. "No, thank you—we're just browsing."

"Ah," the woman replies, nodding, "Well, if you or your boyfriend need anything, don't hesitate."

"We're not—" Jacob begins, his mind slightly stunned by the horrible confusion.

The vampire smiles further, interrupting Jacob smoothly. "Thank you ma'am, we will," Alice then takes the shape-shifter's hand into her own for good measure; the young man stiffens, his posture becoming upright as he withholds the urge to shove her off him, mortification and disgust shocking him.

But the familiar, yet foreign sensation… the cold; it was numbing his hand, his fingers turning limp in her firm grip. Once the woman was gone, Alice continued to hold onto Jacob's larger hand, pulling him with her into a quieter, more private aisle.

She released her hold instantly, regarding him disdainfully. "What was it then?"

Jacob blinked, trying to recall why he had wanted to find her. He remembered quickly, enough so as not to keep her from suspecting that he enjoyed the cold. "To ask why you saved me."

The vampire narrowed her eyes, totally perplexed.

"You know what I'm talking about," he insisted quietly, gazing down at her fiercely. "That night…"

"I know what you are talking about," she whispered.

Jacob was about to speak again when she held up a delicate hand; peering over her shoulder, she looked out into the quiet of the impeccably vacant parking lot. Alice turned back to him.

"This really isn't the best place to discuss these things, is it?" states the vampire casually. The young man finds himself nodding in agreement. Though the store was not very occupied, he did want to be in a vicinity where he and she could talk in a more appropriate setting, he supposes to himself.

"Why don't we go to Port Angeles?" he suggests.

She seems taken aback by the idea, her topaz oculars widening. "Why there?" she had said what she did in order for her to escape; of course she was curious as to why he went to all this trouble to ask a simple question, but really, she needed to go…

"So we can talk," murmurs Jacob, hoping that she will agree.

To her dismal chagrin, and to his great surprise, Alice consents.

"Good, I'll follow you on my motorcycle." He says, starting to head for the exit. She clears her throat, and, knowing that vampires wouldn't need to do that, he turns and looks at her with a bemused expression. "What, did you walk here or something?"

"Not necessarily _walk_," she implied, "but I did come here on foot."

"Well, then; even though you'll never need it, you're lucky I have an extra helmet."

_XxXxXxX_

It was definitely a new, but not unpleasant experience—the motorcycle. Though she knew she would be much faster, it was interesting feeling the wind rush around her without actually having to move. But the unnerving feeling was having her arms wound around the shape-shifter's stripping torso. Though she had seen it, the fact did not qualm the sudden giddy nervousness whelming inside.

Alice lifted herself to look over the boy's broad shoulder; she found the helmet infuriating. There was no need for it, but to pretend… She tried ignoring it, and focused on the moving cement, streaks of gray, but to her vision, everything was crystal clear. The vampire wonders if he sees the same way, but of course, that is impossible—werewolves and vampires were entirely different from the other.

Looking away, she peers up to the cloudy sky. She sighs when she feels his eyes on her.

"Should you not be watching the road?"

"Why? Afraid you'll end up being road kill?" he jeers, and she can hear the sarcasm in his voice.

Without thinking, she gives him a hard poke to the side. "What a ridiculous question!"

He groans, and Jacob resists clutching his newly acquired sore. "Ow… That hurts, woman."

"Excuse me?" she asks, raising a dark brow; she wears a thin smile. "I am old enough to be your grandmother."

"Thank God you're not…" he murmurs. "That'd be so disturbing."

Alice gave him an onerous look, but he wasn't looking in her direction any longer, so she was not certain if he saw it. Well, then, she hopes he feels it.

Soon enough, Alice was looking around at the familiar buildings which made up Port Angeles.

Parking the motorcycle in a parking space, Alice dismounts easily, with Jacob following a second later. The two watch the people, which were not very exiguous; pairs of eyes were revolving on the strange boy and girl beside the bike, keen and interested, but too caught up in their own tasks to spare at least a third glance.

Alice did admit that she and the werewolf were a rather bizarre couplet. Not just in their _species_ but in other attributes; obviously, there is the height, but there's the tone of their skin—her pallor of snow and his russet tan; the contrast was just noticeable. Their clothes as well, for the vampire wore only the most fashionable of accessories and stylish apparels—from the pure gold chain on her elegant neck to the Italian soles of the shoes—stark against his homely baggy jeans, sneakers, simple t-shirt and hooded sweater. They were opposites—plaintively simple.

"How about there?"

She turns around and sees a local library. Gazing straight up, her face is inquisitive.

"Why not? It's pretty quiet, and no one will likely be inside when there are all these malls around."

Shrugging, she walked with him into the dimly lit building; the aroma of thick, musty books hit her nose. Most of the paper smelled old, and some was relatively new. Alice headed over to the table that was farthest from the front desk to be seen. As she did so, she picked up a random book—to play the part if needed—and sat. She read the cover; Sense and Sensibility. Alice remembered the novel and greatly enjoyed it. It's not in the study at their home, so maybe she will purchase it later.

Jacob sat across from her and plucked the novel from her dainty fingers. "I brought you here so we would talk, not look at the covers of books."

Narrowing her eyes, the vampire snatched it back. "I can do both of course," She made her point by opening it and began to read.

An angry growl escaped his lips, and he crossed his arms, mouth a straight, grim line, all the while watching her read the damned book.

"Speak, boy." said Alice, not lifting her gaze from the page, snapping her fingers.

"I'm not a dog." Jacob harshly reminded her.

"And I'm not a leech, so I suppose this makes us even."

Clearing his throat, both from annoyance and fury, he leaned forward. "Fine; I want you to tell me why you saved that night."

Alice continued reading; she was already on page thirty-four. She didn't know why, and she fought with the reasons, the excuses. She came up with a plausible answer. "Because you are friends with Bella,"

"That can't be the only reason you saved me."

"Well, why did _you_ save _me_?" she retorted, still glued to the pages. She was really forcing herself.

Jacob was confused and arched a thick brow. "What? I didn't—"

Alice met his gaze now, halcyon clashing with sable globes, perpetual as they probed.

"How did I rescue you?"

She leaned closer, voice low. "You didn't tell them I was there."

He breathed out, and the heat fluttered about the marbled dermis. She inhaled.

"Then… we've been even."

"Yes, we have been."

The shape-shifter rose from the chair, feet scraping the wood harshly. "I'm done here."

"Wait a moment," exclaims Alice, blocking his exit with her small frame. "_I'm_ not through,"

Jacob glared down at her, the wolf raging inside. There was no point to being here, it was a mistake. This whole time he'd been worried that he owed her for saving his ass back there. And all this time, the debt had been paid. He stuck with her for more than a few hours, putting up with her infuriating company when he could've been home or something.

"Wrong. This conversation is over." He moved to the left.

"No, we still have matters to discuss—" she was cut off as he side-stepped to the right, roughly shoving her against a shelf.

She reacted, grabbed his hand and held on firmly, hissing. "Jacob, stop!"

He did. Looking down at her, Alice was puzzled by the surprise registered on his face, the way disbelief was written all over his features. He composed himself, the quotidian façade pasted back on.

"What is it?"

"You said my name."

And she clamps a hand over her mouth, eyes huge and alarmed. "I did?"

He laughs, shaking his head, "Do I need a tape recorder to confirm that?"

She fumes, scowling and sending daggers his way.

"Come on," says Jacob, "I'm hungry. Let's go to the diner."

And Alice follows him into the wet, confusing world.

_XxXxXxX_

"Wipe your mouth,"

"Yes, _mother_," he replies testily, licking the ketchup from the corner of his lip.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Alice looks around the restaurant. They had requested a table in the back of the diner, hardly any light, which suited her fine. She fiddled with the straw in her glass of ice water, watching the condensation as droplets slid down the sides.

"Hey," Jacob asks, waving a large hand in her face.

"Yes?" is the annoyed response.

He nodded to her empty hands. "Why don't vampires eat human food anyway?"

"It wouldn't have a very appealing taste."

"But you could eat it?"

"Well, yes, we could, but with unsatisfying results."

He sips his chocolate milkshake. "Why? What would happen?"

"We would end up having to regurgitate it."

The young man's eyes go up a fraction, but he closes them, a hearty laugh issuing forth. "Are you serious? That's so gross."

She narrows her eyes, but smiles a little. "You asked."

"Do you miss it?" he inquires.

"Miss what?"

"Eating actual food,"

Alice shrugs, eyeing the hamburger on his plate, the fries, and the milkshake before looking around the diner. She's never asked herself the question before. "Well… To tell the truth, I did not exactly eat much while I was a human—everything from what I could recall was moldy and stale so it's not something I could miss." She pauses, looks up and sees him interested, waiting for her to continue. "I suppose it's a… loss not having a chance to try out human food, now that I'm not where I used to be, but it's over now. I am what I am."

Stygian eyes smolder with wanting to understand. "Where did you use to be?"

"In an asylum."

A brow rises, and he inches forward. "Why? 'Cause of your power?"

She nods.

"You say it like it's nothing."

"It is nothing—just the past and nothing more than that. If I lived in the past, and kept dredging up aspects of my human life, than what good would I be in the present? It's better to forget things as a vampire. I can't remember much of the darkness my past self was in constant fear of. This is my second chance at life, and I plan to use it."

He scoffs. "Life…"

"What of it?"

"This is not a life you lead. You don't breathe or anything of that sort."

"But I feel, and yearn, and love—just as much as you." She tells him, not harshly, but in a tone of wanting to have someone understand another perspective, of not desiring an enemy.

The shape-shifter keeps his eyes on her, and she shivers internally and the sensation catches her off guard. He sees her in a new light, even if it's just a smidge in all this murkiness surrounding her. She's had hardships of her own, talks with a persistent voice, a human voice. He never saw or felt it before.

"Alice," he mumbles.

This time she's shocked, but she steadies herself. "Yes?"

"Do you…?" He shies back, retreating.

"Yes? Ask me." The vampire insists kindly, not liking how she'd breached his shell and he's about to revert back inside.

He glances upwards. "Do you think, when Bella's… transformed, she'll be like you? She won't forget her past with me?"

She smiles, grabs his hand. He appears older than he is, but truly, has fears and turmoil, just like people, like children, like her.

"No, she won't forget her past with you. I can't see her forgetting someone like you, Jacob Black."

And he smiles the smile she wished he would give her, the one from before, with ciphers and a passion he reserved only for his beloved Bella.

She squeezes his hand tighter, physical warmth seeping in her fingers; but this time, with a delight that heated her core. It flairs her frozen heart, and she takes predilection in it.


	6. The Lamia ac the Lupus

**AN: Please… Do not hurt me. I honestly don't know what overcame me as I wrote this—I think my inner fan-girl couldn't wait any longer… But, now that I think about it, I don't want this to be a gazillion chapters either just to get even a peck on the cheek. Ah… Such a cursed blessing. (And the original "Twilight" is impossible too. She steps through the door and it's BAM. Kinda.) Anyway, I want to thank all the people who checked out the story and added it to their favourites, alerts and reviewed! It means so much to me, you can't even comprehend my giddiness! This is kinda short, but now that a whole break, with NO work, has **_**FINALLY**_ **started I can update more frequently. :3 And a special thanks to Avada Cantare for her PM. I'm telling you all, PM and I'll work even faster if people are tailing me! LOL**

**Note: 'Lamia' means either 'witch' or 'vampire' but I put the former 'cause I thought it sounded better and it fit her gift more. Just me. -sweatdrops- Oh, and 'the' is... 'the'. XD**

The Witch and the Wolf

A million years ago—which could be literally for a creature like her—she never would have imagined that she would be taking interest in the possibility of companionship with the only threat to her existence. It had been over three weeks since they had gone to Port Angeles together. She had gotten jittery, contemplating what he might be doing, something she was unused to since she relied on her abilities. So, today, she pursued the idea of searching for him, and with fate on her side today, discovered him in a shop for car parts.

He had been stupefied to see her, but she was the one caught off guard when he gave a small smile instead of a snort or grimace. She wondered if her heart would have palpitated rapidly…

Alice watched the boy for a minute, who was currently resuming his focus on some automobile magazine, snickering quietly.

"What is it you find so amusing?"

"Nothing, I guess. This is just so archaic—I mean… Can't they get better engines for these things? Jeez, no _wonder_ we get car accidents."

A thin black eyebrow rose. "'Archaic?' That's an awfully large word for _your_ vocabulary."

"Hey, I might not live in a fancy mansion or wear blouses expensive enough to feed a Third World country, but I got some words. Okay?"

She laughs, and he's surprised it's not mockingly. "Alright. So, is that your hobby?"

"Building vehicles? Yeah. I always enjoyed it—it helps me think and focus, y'know? I like doing it now more than ever 'cause it seems as though I'm doing too much at once."

"Does it really help you that much?"

"Yup. It's my way of relaxing, I guess. It's kinda fun when I'm pissed off the most 'cause I can just tear things apart and put them back together later." Jacob rambled, a light glinting in his dark eyes. She could tell he really loved what he was talking about. He suddenly blushed a bright red, sending her an embarrassed askance glance. "I guess this sounds pretty dumb to you…"

"No, no!" she replies hastily. "Not at all—it's very interesting."

"Really?" he asks, skeptical of her sincerity.

"Don't give me that look. I'm being honest here."

"Humph… Really? I never thought of leeches as honest."

She stopped in front of him, arms akimbo. "Excuse me?"

He suddenly pats her head, ruffling the short dark hair. "Psyche!"

The vampire blinks, surprised by the move; heat crept into her skull, an unnecessary intake of air being cut off, and she wished for longer hair, wanting to hide a smile she knows will come if she doesn't throw him off. "Don't play 'psyche' with me young man."

"Sure, sure…"

Alice clears her throat; Jacob's brow quirks in question. "Aren't you going to tell me more about your interests?"

"You really want to know?"

She nods earnestly.

"Oh… Well," he utters quietly, another deep red dusting the russet skin.

"Are you blushing Jacob Black?" she teases, enjoying the superiority.

He glares, but it deepens. "No."

"Oh, of course not. Because big, strong men do not show a tinge of emotion, yes?"

"That's right, we don't." he replies, but a confidant grin sweeps off the grimace, emphasizing his point by making a silly pose. "Poke the muscle, I dare ya."

Laughing, Alice declined, saying if she did, she might pop the inflated fake arms.

"Fake?" he questions, a hand dramatically going to his temple. "You have wounded me."

The vampire giggled gaily, softly punching his arm. "There, I touched it. Satisfied?"

"Very," he states, an urge to brush her cheek held in check. Instead, he just smiles, not knowing the effect it took on the immortal. Inside however, the werewolf was fighting conflicting sides; the urge to touch her skin caught him off guard, and his _smiles_ were _meant_ to be _frowns_.

Taking in a giant, silent breath, Jacob walked ahead, hands in his pockets as he rounded the corner, entering a different store, with little Alice on his heels. He did not know what was becoming of him; why in the world was he letting her come along with him? More so, why the hell did _she_ want to? What good could possibly come from them hanging out together like they were friends? They were not acquaintances, but they were also the farthest things from companions—hell, they were even light-years from…

A shudder slid down his back, a memory of saccharine breath as cold as death, yet it tantalized every fiber of his being; it horrified him that it wasn't one of disgust. Just _pleasure_—undeniably licentious…

The young man found it hard to swallow, his mouth gone impeccably dry. He glanced at her and his heart sped up when he met those eyes of pure amber, as though she _did_ know what passed through his mind. He was frightened instantly, a feeling he never felt for any of them, but it was unavoidable—he didn't understand why just delving into her gaze caused shivers up his spine, racking his core till his heart thumped wildly. Her unnerving gaze didn't help matters much either.

Jacob turned swiftly on his heels, exited the building, and walked at an even brisker pace than he was supposed to out in the open, one that had now begun to rain. And still, she followed. He immediately wished he hadn't "jogged" here. The motorcycle would provide him with a getaway, and she would be forced to stay or reveal her secret to passersby.

_It has to be something else…_ He begins murmuring to himself, urgently denying it. _Lust. That _had_ to be it…_

And why couldn't it be? Though the cloying scent of leeches were revolting, he knew they were attractive—they had to be, they were _vampires_. Nevertheless, he knew there was more to each of them than just physical beauty and charisma. He had seen the blonde one, and he loathed her from the start—she almost portrayed one of those Roman goddesses, with lucent flaxen tresses, the body of a model, and a haughty air that made him want to kick her perfect face into the dirt.

Alice was… Alice was what? She was lovely, obviously, but there had been many aspects different from her and the others. She was thinner, infinitely smaller in stature, her hair not as interesting to stare at since it was shorter; additionally, her voice had been the most disturbing—it had been incredibly perfect, more than the rest, like silver bells melodiously playing in the wind.

Yet, there was more charm in her than the other females—she was a very exuberant individual, stubborn and witty; still, he could just close his eyes and remember the gentleness of her slim digits on his, consolatory and encouraging.

Jacob glanced over his shoulder; she was still eyeing him curiously. He quickened his pace again, going into the grove of trees. He would be safe here, as well as she, from both her family and his. He wanted to punch himself in the face; why was he subconsciously searching for places where they would be alone?

"Why are you walking away?" she asks then, her voice almost making him jump. "It's futile."

He shakes his head. "I don't know, alright."

She walks quicker, beside him instantly. "You don't, do you?" her voice was skeptic.

Jacob turns furiously on her, his eyes piercing into hers. "Leave me alone."

Alice nearly halted in her steps, a sting shooting through this supposedly numb corpse. She thought she had been… Had she said or done something to anger him? He had been in such an agreeable mood… She exhaled quietly, trying to find a way to bring him back to a happier state. The vampire took a step closer, and her eyes widened a fraction, noticing thin streaks of steam rising off his skin. How could she have never seen that before? With her vision, it should've been discernable. But she had never bothered looking at him longer than necessary, not even staring at him closely at all before she got to know this boy.

It was like seeing him for the first time, not just as a powerful monster equally formidable to her, but as a being who did not ask for this life, similar to her and not. She did not know any other life besides this, yet, in her mind, a shadowed thought told her that, if she _had_ had the choice, she would've rejected turning into the undead fervently. She keeps her eyes on his handsome face—yes, she admits, that he is a sight to behold—and a longing to bury her hands in his thick, onyx tresses became an unruly sensation.

Alice, instead, took hold of his hand, and he gives the girl a side-long glance. He swore his breath left him then. The faint shimmer of sun hit her skin, dazzling his eyes; at any other time, it would have been repulsive, however he continued to stare, transfixed. And with the rain, her skin seemed to just burst with opulence; water seeped into her short tendrils, soaking them till, surprisingly, it reached almost her shoulders. The glinting of the rays caught her hair then, and he wondered if all rainbows could be black—gleams of red, purple, and blue were alight in the obsidian tangles.

His eyes, unknowingly, traced the lines of her face, resting on parted lips.

She _was_ different—she was more human to him, life exuding in her long since deceased frame, life that had yet to be fully experienced, and that's why it was not relinquished. He thought of her story, imagining himself cloaked in nothing but darkness; maybe that's why she had a thirst for living, to participate in all felicities. And somehow, this increased her allure—the goodness of her being overpowering the fact she was a deadly predator. She was unbelievably jovial, an ecstatic countenance always on her features; compared to the others of the coven, she _was_ probably the only one appeased with the lifestyle.

He didn't know what to make of that…

And he thought of _her_—the earthen-coloured eyes leaking despondency, her pale face bleak from hopelessness. He felt a wave of protectiveness and love just wondering about her. He knew she cared for him—deep inside, the attachment lay dormant amongst a passionate ardor for her blood-sucker…

She could deny it as much as she wanted to, but he knew her a greater deal than she understood herself—the way she would unconsciously lay her head in the crook of his shoulder, hold him just a bit longer than she should, the light in her eyes that mirrored his in each shimmer; just exactly like when he knew her moods, the change in her disposition—like with the music. He knew her well; better than ever, more comprehending than when they were just children playing in the mud, oblivious to this harsh yet incredible world.

Withal, his eyes softened for the girl before him, melting into heated sable, and he found his hand now upon her cheek, cupping it carefully. He wondered how it had gotten to be there, remembering a faint hint of hesitation and fear. He absorbed the feel of her skin; at first, it felt solid, like the pale alabaster it presented itself to be. As he felt, though, the substantiality of it gradually dissipated, becoming a softness of humanly contours. Awkwardly, he put a finger beneath her chin, engrossed by the texture.

The woman didn't know what was happening, nor did she feel inclined to ponder it; closing her eyes, she let her mind immerse itself in the feel of rough, callused hands, the sweltering of his body heat with combustible zeal. She stood motionless, afraid the slightest movement would cause him to halt his actions. His brushes were inept, and still endearing. There was a fluctuation to his movements, like he didn't know how to proceed—just skimming every inch of her face, soaking up the endless frigidity it would hold forever, a body carved from ice and stone.

Alice opened her eyes, dazed from the wonderful fervor washing her; she almost forgot the chill of the rain and her essence. There was an ambience as he perceived again, his thumb, tentatively, caressing the lightest stroke over her lips. She almost chuckled at seeing how flabbergasted he was, and he repeated the action, still baffled. She could have left existence from the bliss…

Without warning, she leapt gracefully into the air, wrapped her arms around his strong neck, and kissed him with a hushed, benevolent force. Alice forgot instantly who she was, who he was, the people in their lives, the laws and universe—simply wrapped in the delectable warm flesh of his lips, the pliable skin beneath her fingers. She just felt him…

The mind of Jacob Black, on the other hand, was _gone_.

_XxXxXxX_

Waiting patiently on a bough, Victoria clambered slowly along the limb.

She could almost taste the blood, reveling in the memory of the tingling sensation it always brought. That was all she seemed able to do, however. She enjoyed the memories, but when the delicious crimson liquid trickled down her throat, she felt a bitter emptiness, a loneliness that was unquenchable.

He was gone. Her beloved James was gone forever.

She, too, believed they had an eternity to spend together—just like any other vampire and their mate.

Victoria was furious, burning with a searing desire to kill Bella Swan, to enjoy seeing Edward suffer, just as she suffered losing the only being in her life that ever mattered.

A flicker of movement in her peripheral vision made her turn.

She licked her lips, hoping that this time, she might feel better. But within her, she knew that was a voice of denial.

Landing gracefully on the ground, the young man was startled, a perplexed expression on his features. But, slowly, it changed—just like it always did when one stared at vampires. He was dazzled by the bright flames framing her face, the white skin, the ferocity she emanated just through her stance and the mocking smile that tilted her mouth upward.

"Hello," he croaked. He cleared his throat, his own smile forming. "Um, do you need something?"

"I do," she purred, a saunter in her step, a gentle sway in her hips. "Can you help me?"

He laughs, unabashed by her provocative nature. "Sure, I'll be glad too; with what?"

"What's your name?"

"Riley."

A brittle smile continues to curve her pale, pink lips. "Riley," she murmured, testing the name on her tongue. He blinks, slightly aroused. She was aiming for that. She plays along, enjoying the light in his blue eyes. They were a lovely hue of cerulean, streaks of grey along the bottom. She used to have similar orbs before she transformed.

Victoria beckons, an arm wrapping the side of his waist, taking advantage of the deserted area. His heart speeds up, but the look in his eyes makes him wonder if he suspects anything. He was amazed at the beauty she possesses, just like other males, yet she felt the slight recoil. She breathed a husky laugh. "What's the matter?"

"I'm more than willing to help you, but…"

"What?"

"Uh… I have a girlfriend." he explains, a light stain of crimson on his cheeks. It deepens when she presses her chest against his arm.

"Do you now?" knowing she caught him either way.

"Yeah, I do." He looks her full in the face, seeing swirling scarlet orbs. Contacts?

"She doesn't need to know about this."

"Look—" he tries to argue, but the next thing he feels is a piercing pain in the side of his neck, like thousands of needles were pricking him all at once. Then… There was fire. Heat swelled through him, and he cried out, an unbearable twinge ripping inside him. He could only feel fire, just the burning sensation as he felt like he was burning alive.

He could only see flames, a brilliant fiery valence blocked his vision. A sweet scent hit him but he couldn't focus on it. He was gasping now, sweat pouring down his face in fear, not knowing what was happening to him; there was a suckling noise, and he shuddered, and he vaguely felt the hands that held onto his shoulders like a vice.

Victoria felt the emptiness again, her thirst being only fed, not fulfilled. She had toyed with this boy to make her feel somewhat complete, to make her feel worthy and desired. She wanted to put pain on others, to take delight in it so she may forget just a little of her own. She still wished he was here however, here to love her and to hold her. A feeling of hope blossomed inside, hope that her plan might work… And she can seek her revenge on Edward Cullen and Bella Swan…

_XxXxXxX_

He was lost, his mind elsewhere in the midst of these new vibes of ecstacy.

He must've stood like that for hours, yet he knew, in the back of his mind, it was only less than a minute. Jacob didn't know how to react, he just felt like a cube of ice was being pressed to his mouth; it was not a plain taste, like the water was supposed to be; it was sweet, incredibly sweet.

Then, with a jolt, he realized he was kissing a vampire.

He lost his _first kiss_ to a _vampire_.

And still, to his stunned mind, he felt fine with it. He was better than fine; he was captured in the brilliance of her majesty—every sense of his body was trained solely on her. There was a surge of completeness as it consumed him, and, opening his own mouth while his eyes closed, he felt it intensify one hundred fold. He felt the shudder snake down her back, her hands strong in holding him in place. She licked the bottom of his lip, causing a violent reaction from him involuntarily.

The monster in him tried fighting, the pungent aroma too close—the sharpness of peppermint and roses was irritating it; it was practically acidic. Despite this, he drew her closer; the monster could thrash in protest all it wants. He was too absorbed to pay any attention to its howling pleas. The boy reined the beast inside; he was delirious from feeling a woman's caress, taking great care in memorizing the slender curves, the silken strands of her hair and ripe, tender lips.

He was not going to let the monster's anger consume him. Jacob wanted this; he needed it. He wanted to forget everything and just drown in reminiscence about what humanity and simplicity was; how it _should_ be. In her, it radiated like a beacon in this existence darker than black.

Jacob opened them, and the girl was breathtakingly gorgeous. The golden suns that were her eyes shined effervescently, her milky pallor seemed warmer, her touch not as frozen. He was breathless from the kiss, his heart fluttering like a bird ready to take flight, ready to soar amongst the clouds.

He leaned in, unsure, lightly touching her mouth with his again.

She sighed, the seemingly frail hands on his chest, her palms soft on his rib cage. His heart was beating so fast… She regretted that she would never hear hers beat along with his—she was certain that this would be causing it so much joy, and she wanted to feel it. So, with that in mind, she put her ear against his powerful chest, listening to the rhythm, pounding like a drum.

He wrapped his own arms around her, cradling her like a porcelain figurine. Absentmindedly, she stroked the contours of his thorax, the rippling biceps that now held her so close… She glanced up, and his face was red. She licked her lips, and he blinked, scarlet instantly blooming on his face further. Alice wished she could taste his blood. Kissing him was beyond incredible, like she was enveloped by millions of sun rays. It had been almost dreamlike; dreams must have felt like that—it was too marvelous to be reality, an otherworldly experience beyond the fantasy and ethereal of her world, her dark seductive world of the progeny of vampires.

In that moment, she had been _alive_.

Yet, as she holds this boy close, his heart pumping precious life, she regrets and sees _their_ faces, angry and accusing; then she pictures _his_ face, ashen and broken, hurt and betrayed. She's scared of what she's done, of the feelings this wolf roused within her.

Alice holds on tighter, fear twisting whatever soul she might have into a deformity.

Suddenly, his arms condense her even nearer to him, a hand stroking her head and his voice is hushed, an emollient husky breath. The fear loosens a fraction; her soul inhales, grateful, and she's relieved that Jacob is here.


	7. Solitudo

**AN: I'm awful! I know, and I'm terribly sorry! School's been a major pain, and my Microsoft Word got deleted to somewhere so I had to try and scour for it in my files. I finally found it but all my work was gone and thus… I rewrote everything to how it is now. I didn't have any homework (finally!) so I sat here for two hours and typed. Again, I'm sorry to all those who have been following and I'm thankful to so many people who have been adding this story and reviewing—it means so much to me! **

**Loneliness **

Jacob could not win; he was failing in suppressing the stupid grin he knew was plastered on his face; jogging across the parking lot—God, he wanted to actually sprint, but held it in check—the shape-shifter spotted the slender figure. She was wearing a lilac blouse and a long elegant black skirt, her feet adorned in high-heeled sandals.

_This is wrong_, he thinks, waving to her despite the thought. Alice smiles warmly as he approaches.

"I'm not late am I?"

She laughs; he finds himself not disgusted by the tinkling of it. He knows that's bad; ignores it. "No. In fact I just got here myself."

"Did you now? Saw me in a vision did ya?" he teases.

The vampire rolls her eyes, but playfully punches his arm. The remembrance of its warmth alights her core; _I really should not be here…_

They have been thinking the same thoughts for a month—ever since their time in the forest; their haven. The subtle changes in their disposition have been difficult to hide, since each had mind-readers in their families. But they had been secretly visiting each other in Port Angeles, and then they would head to the woods. Where it was quiet and they could talk; where they could just be themselves.

Walking now, Jacob looks down at the vampire, absently brushing back a lock of ebony.

"W-What was that for?" Alice suddenly stammered. She still was not used to being unable to predict someone's thoughts.

"Did you straighten it?"

She blinks, but then perks up instantly, delighted he noticed. "Yes, indeed."

"It looks great."

Alice wondered if her stomach would have knots, or if her face would be a bright crimson; probably. She simply giggled, cantering through the soft ground. Jacob followed quietly, just staring. Suddenly, she sat on a fallen log, patting a spot next to her. He took her offer, inquisitive to what she wanted.

"Tell me about yourself."

He quirks a brow. "Why?"

"I'd like to know."

"Is there any other reason besides that?"

She nods, solemn but delighted simultaneously; it was an odd expression, he remarks to himself. But he supposes all vampires were capable of doing anything, even twisting many emotions onto their faces.

"Jacob," she begins, slowly, "That kiss we had a month ago…" she stops, lost for words.

"I was pretty good wasn't I?" he teases suddenly. He laughs at the consternation on her pale features. "What? Was it awful? I didn't think it was too bad for my first kiss."

The vampire's brows rise, scoffing a laugh. "I didn't know it was your first; nor did I think you thought you were superb."

"Ouch!" he barks, putting a hand to his heart. "That hurt Miss Alice. Really hurt…"

She looks down suddenly; a flicker of shame passes over her eyes. "Was it really your first?"

"Yup." He shrugs.

"I'm sorry…"

Jacob turns to her then. "Why—for stealing the virginity of my lips?"

She did not know how to take that statement—it was so ridiculously stated she could laugh, but she knows that there's an uncomfortable truth to his words. Jacob does not mind it, yet she could not help but feel guilty; people were different about how they feel on similar matters. Perhaps his first kiss was not as important as it had been for her. Withal, she wondered if he was saving it for the girl he _loves_—just not _infatuated_ with; saving it for Bella…

Hanging her head, Alice sighs heavily.

"What's the matter?" the shape-shifter murmurs, voice heady with concern. "You can poke fun of me again, if you want."

She smiles softly, a stirring in her chest blooming from his worry. He was so bright, always trying to make people feel good that he, sometimes, forgot himself. She contemplates about Bella once more; was it difficult for Jacob to try and let her go yet keep her close all the while? That must be torture…

"No, I don't need to do that—and you weren't bad." She grins up at him, but it's brief.

"What's wrong then?"

Sighing, Alice stands, biting her lower lip. "Aren't you upset about my stealing your first kiss?"

His dark eyes become incredulous, and he grins. "Is that all you're upset about. It's really not that big a deal, Alice."

"You're not upset that it wasn't…"

They both knew who she was about to mention.

With surprising tenderness, Jacob curls his fingers over hers; he does not know why he is being nice with her. She _is_ still his immortal enemy, but he was always one for hoping; maybe… the shape-shifter is not entirely sure as to what he wants to hope for—there is the fact that his tribe is still sworn to defeat all vampires.

But he doesn't wish to contemplate about that right now; he hardly ever gets a chance for himself. With that in mind, he places his hands behind his head and relaxes on the ground. Alice joins him, sitting cross-legged.

In the silence, there is a flowing peace; with gratefulness, they begin to talk, the pastime they both found to enjoy together. Jacob was never usually one for chit-chat, withal, with her, he found it enjoyable. There was a conversation before when he had inquired about her passion for clothing; like him about anything mechanical, Alice had gone on rambling about clothing for what seemed an eternity. But he encouraged her when she halted, the same when she had done for him.

In this companionable silence, they talk for hours, unaware of time and life—they were just a boy and a girl in this moment.

The two were unaware of a creature in the shadows, watching them, eyes burning; then, it ran.

_XxXxXxX_

Bella watched Jasper surreptitiously; she was worried about him. He had never been one for words but he was looking more distant than ever and she wondered what could be perturbing him. Approaching him steadily, she reached out and meant to place a hand on his arm; he had withdrawn so quickly she had to blink a few times.

"I'm sorry," she breathed nervously, "I didn't mean—"

"No, no," instantly contrite, he replies, trying to calm down her emotions, "I'm the one who should not have moved so suddenly."

"Oh… Well…" Bella licks her lips hesitantly, eyes cast down. She didn't want to push anything if she could avoid it; but she _was_ concerned for him. He chuckled then, and she looks up into his face.

"Don't worry about me," he tells her gently. "I'm tough enough to handle anything."

Bella sighs quietly, searching for words. Taking a quick breath, she looks back up at him; he's amused by the determination in her dark eyes. "What is bothering you? You have not gone near me since you all came back."

He is no longer amused. Quirking a brow, Jasper asks her to explain.

"I know that you and I have never actually gone near each other before, but… Are you worried about you hurting me?"

He winces inwardly. "No…"

Bella takes a step towards him, and he forces himself to stand where he is. "I'm not angry with you. I've already forgiven you."

Jasper smiles a little, warmed slightly by the anxiety in her waves. "That means more to me than you could ever know, and I thank you for forgiving me."

The girl's dark eyes dance, her lips curving in a delighted smile. "I'm glad. You know I could never be angry with you—any of you."

Though he was indeed happy that she held no grudges on him, she was still contemplating the tiny pained expression flittering in his eyes. "There's more bothering you, isn't it?"

He nods.

"What is it?"

"It's… Alice."

The girl blinks, confused. "Alice? What's the matter with her?"

"I'm not sure," he slowly replies, thoroughly as perplexed as she. "There seems to be more to her lately, as though she has become more in tuned with this world somehow. Her emotions are always a whirlwind for me now—they used to be calm but now they are always so tempestuous."

Bella walks closer to him, looking out the window of the study with him. She can't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Bella, you've done nothing."

She reaches out again, and the vampire makes no sudden movements for her sake. Her soft hand lands on his, and a warmth seeps into his. He wonders how someone so pale could be so warm; he asks himself if Alice would be that warm if she was human. Of course she would be… They _all_ would be.

Jasper smirks, raising his eye brow once more. "You're an incredibly perceptive human, young Bella. It's no wonder that my brother-in-law fancies you so much."

She blushes; and there's that scent again… that strong smell spiking the air, teasing his senses. Seeing his knuckles whiten with effort, Bella takes a step back. His eyes gleam, darkening into a rich brownish gold hue.

There's a blur and Edward is instantly at her side, eyes glittering, hands clenched hard.

"Edward, wait! He didn't do anything! Really, I'm fine, see?"

Though Edward obeyed, Jasper had already opened and jumped out the window, pain ebbing through him everywhere. He didn't understand what was happening—there was so much pain everywhere. When Edward came in, there had been a burning sensation of fear and anger in his waves; when he was with Alice now there was that cold splash of guilt and remorse hitting him in the face all the time and he couldn't understand why.

Then there were his emotions, a rampant tornado within his self. But the biggest was one that he hadn't felt in so long, not since he left his past—and it was loneliness. It ate at him, and he wanted it to go away.

Would he always be so different from the others? Would he always be the 'weak link'? The one who would, forever, jeopardize their safety?

He had kept hoping that, one day, he would overcome the thirst for human blood but it just seemed to get stronger. He didn't want this to continue. He was so… tired of it. Incredibly tired and sickened by everything; all these emotions raging, all the emotions of people hitting him with a ferocity that should throw him on his back.

There was no sense of anything. He was, somehow, exhausted and drained by the world. It was wrapping around him, suffocating him with its burdens. He was just so… _sick_ of everything!

He was alone in the forest—restraining himself was not needed for now.

Like a lightening bolt, Jasper struck a nearby tree, ripping through the bark with cold steel-like fingers. He attacked it again and again, watching the splinters break, turn to dust, when they tried to wedge themselves into his stony hands.

He cries out, wanting to find a way to release all this pent-up tension; he just didn't want to feel right now, yet he found it hard to drown anything out. Why?

He was just so angry with everything…

There's a growl behind him, and Jasper whirls, pouncing where the wolf had been.

Hissing, Jasper attacks again, letting his anger roll off him.

He senses something then, that the wolf, though full of hatred towards him, did not wish to fight.

"What do you want?" he calls out, waiting.

The wolf narrows large eyes, and retreats to the woods; Jasper retreats, knowing he'll come back.

A slender figure approaches then, and he's taken aback by the form; a female shape-shifter? How is that even possible? Males have been the only ones to ever fight against them.

Even so, the young woman came towards him. The girl had short-cropped hair, just like the males, but there was no trace of masculinity in her features; her mouth was completely sensual, with an aquiline nose above it, within an oval face; but her large eyes were astounding to look at. Bella had dark eyes, but there was a gleam that he found interesting to look into. Her physique was, too, feminine in every curve.

Her face stern, she halted. "What are you staring at?"

Jasper just continues his scrutiny. "I should be asking that. These are not your grounds."

"I don't have to answer you anything!" she snaps, and the anger radiating off her is invigorating, though unbalancing.

"Then don't. But you obviously have something to say to me if you came all the way here."

The woman straightens now, her head erect as she glares at him. "I want you to explain to me why one of your members is talking with mine."

Jasper's eyes widen a fraction. "That's ridiculous. We know full well of the treaty and none of us fraternize with any of you."

"Liar!" she spits at him, like a curse. "If you don't tell to that little dark-haired vixen to stop playing tricks on Jacob, you won't get another warning!"

Jasper is stunned, stuck to the ground.

The young woman doesn't wait for him to reply, already treading through the woods on human feet.

The vampire watches the dimness of the forest enshroud her form, though he was not actually seeing. He stood there till the sun had set, and other creatures had begun stir.

They silenced for the rest of the night when an eerie cry of anger stabbed the heavens.


End file.
